The present invention relates to managing surface water generally and to pollution control and recycling more specifically.
Sometimes when it rains, it pours. When it pours, leaves, dirt, debris, oils and solvents on the surfaces of roads and streets are swept by surface water runoff toward municipal sewer systems where this material may be collected and processed. Unfortunately, this material often flows directly into lakes or rivers. The surface water may enter the sewer system at inlets along a street curb or catch basin and exit the sewer system through large pipes. Oils and chemicals in the run off will contaminate the bodies of water into which they are dumped. This is referred to as “nonpoint source pollution” by some regulating authorities. A nonpoint source of pollution is basically pollution without a single point of origin, or pollution that is not introduced into a receiving body of water from a specific outlet. Some other examples of nonpoint sources may include agriculture, forestry, mining, construction, and land disposal. Because this type of pollution has no particular point of origin, it is not only difficult to collect this pollution, but is also difficult to monitor and prevent the pollution.
Thus, there remains a need for a better way to manage the collection of the materials swept into the sewer system.